


The Tradition Continue:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad Days, Dessert & Sweets, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e05 Ho'oilina (Legacy), Friendship, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Parlors, Post-Episode: s05e05 Ho'oilina (Legacy), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sad, Sadstuck, Talking, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Ellie meet for their traditional time together, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Kudos: 2





	The Tradition Continue:

*Summary: Steve & Ellie meet for their traditional time together, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

It was a beautiful day in Honolulu, Hawaii, Commander Steve McGarrett was meeting up with his friend, Ellie Clayton, for one of their traditional activities, that they love to do together. They were at **_Island Corners Ice Cream Parlor_** , Where the ice cream is the best around. The Lawyer smiled at the **_Five-O Commander_**. She was happy that he wanted to do this, & keep it a tradition.

“Thank you for meeting me here, I had such a crappy week, & this is the only thing that kept me going”, She said with a smile. Steve chuckled with a exaggerated laugh, & said, “I could definitely related to that”. They were enjoying their treats that they love, & always get. Then, He said this to her, as he took a bite of his tasty dessert, as he relaxed.

“I am glad to do this too, It’s nice that we can get together, When our schedules allow it”, The Hunky Brunette said, as he thinking that he is glad that he met her at his father’s gravesite. Cause, It’s like he gained a piece of his father back. He needed to have a piece of him with him always.

“Let the tradition continue”, Ellie declared, as the beautiful woman put her ice cream cup in the air, as she made a toast. “I second the motion”, The Handsome Man said, as he mirrored her gesture. They continued to have their fun, as the world shuts down around for them. They are make their friendship bigger, as they are getting to know each other better.

The End.


End file.
